This invention relates to inorganic fibre compositions.
Fibrous materials are well known for their use as thermal and/or acoustic insulating materials and are also known for their use as strengthening constituents in composite materials such as, for example, fibre reinforced cements, fibre reinforced plastics, and as a component of metal matrix composites. Such fibres may be used in support structures for catalyst bodies in pollution control devices such as automotive exhaust system catalytic converters and diesel particulate filters. Such fibres may be used as a constituent of friction materials [e.g. for automotive brakes]. The fibres of the present invention have a range of properties and may be usable in any or all of these applications depending on the properties shown.
Prior to 1987 there were four principle types of fibrous materials used for making thermal insulation products [such as, for example, blanket, vacuum formed shapes, and mastics]. These were made by two principal manufacturing routes, although the details of the particular routes vary according to manufacturer. The fibres and routes were (in order of increasing cost and temperature performance):—
Melt Formed Fibres
                Mineral wools        Glass wools        Aluminosilicate fibresSol-Gel Process Fibres        So-called polycrystalline fibres        
Melt formed fibres are formed by making a melt and fiberising the resultant melt by any one of the many known methods. These methods include:—                forming a stream of melt and allowing the stream to contact spinning wheels from which it is flung to form fibres        forming a stream of melt and allowing the stream to impinge upon a jet of gas that may be transverse, parallel with, or at an angle to the direction of the stream and thereby blasting the melt into fibres        forming a fibre from the melt by a rotary process in which the melt escapes through apertures in the circumference of a spinning cup and is blasted by hot gases to form fibres        extruding the melt through fine apertures to form filaments, and in which further treatment may be used [e.g. flame attenuation in which the filament is passed through a flame]        or any other method by which a melt is converted into a fibre.        
Because of the history of asbestos fibres, a lot of attention has been paid to the relative potency of a wide range of fibre types as a cause of lung disease. Studies of the toxicology of natural and man-made fibres led to the idea that it was the persistence of fibres in the lung that caused problems. Accordingly, the view developed that if fibres can be removed from the lung quickly then any risk to health would be minimised. The concepts of “biopersistent fibres” and “biopersistence” arose—fibres that last for a long time in the animal body are considered biopersistent and the relative time that fibres remain in the animal body is known as biopersistence. Whilst several glass systems were known to be soluble in lung fluids, resulting in low biopersistence, there was a problem in that such glass systems were generally not useful for high temperature applications. A market need was seen for a fibre that could have a low biopersistence combined with a high temperature capability. In 1987 Johns Manville developed such a system based on a calcium magnesium silicate chemistry. Such material not only had a higher temperature capability than traditional glass wools, but also had a higher solubility in body fluids than the aluminosilicate fibres mostly used for high temperature insulation. Such low biopersistent fibres have been developed since, and a range of alkaline earth silicate [AES] fibres are now on the market.
Patents relating to AES fibres include:                International Patent Application No. WO87/05007—the original Johns-Manville application—which disclosed that fibres comprising magnesia, silica, calcia and less than 10 wt % alumina are soluble in saline solution. The solubilities of the fibres disclosed were in terms of parts per million of silicon (extracted from the silica containing material of the fibre) present in a saline solution after 5 hours of exposure.        International Patent Application No. WO89/12032 disclosed additional fibres soluble in saline solution and discussed some of the constituents that may be present in such fibres.        European Patent Application No. 0399320 disclosed glass fibres having a high physiological solubility and having 10-20 mol % Na2O and 0-5 mol % K2O. Although these fibres were shown to be physiologically soluble their maximum use temperature was not indicated.        
Further patent specifications disclosing selection of fibres for their saline solubility include for example European 0412878 and 0459897, French 2662687 and 2662688, WO86/04807, WO90/02713, WO92/09536, WO93/22251, WO93/15028, WO94/15883, WO97/16386, WO2003/059835, WO2003/060016, EP1323687, WO2005/000754, WO2005/000971, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,488.
The refractoriness of the fibres disclosed in these various prior art documents varies considerably and for these alkaline earth silicate materials the properties are critically dependent upon composition.
As a generality, it is relatively easy to produce alkaline earth silicate fibres that perform well at low temperatures, since for low temperature use one can provide additives such as boron oxide to ensure good fiberisation and vary the amounts of the components to suit desired material properties. However, as one seeks to raise the refractoriness of alkaline earth silicate fibres, one is forced to reduce the use of additives, since in general (albeit with exceptions) the more components are present, the lower the refractoriness.
WO93/15028 disclosed fibres comprising CaO, MgO, SiO2, and optionally ZrO2 as principal constituents. Such AES fibres are also known as CMS (calcium magnesium silicate) or CMZS (calcium magnesium zirconium silicate) fibres. WO93/15028 required that the compositions used should be essentially free of alkali metal oxides. Amounts of up to 0.65 wt % were shown to be acceptable for materials suitable for use as insulation at 1000° C.
WO93/15028 also disclosed methods of predicting the solubility of glasses and included a range of materials that were tested as glasses for their solubility, but not formed as fibres. Among these compositions were compositions having the reference KAS, KMAS, and KNAS which were respectively a potassium aluminosilicate, a potassium magnesium aluminosilicate, and a potassium sodium aluminosilicate. These compositions were rated as having insufficient solubility on the basis of solubility measurements in a physiological like solution. The type of physiological solution used has a pH of about 7.4.
It has subsequently been found that solubility depends on the environment within which a fibre finds itself. Although the physiological saline solution present in intercellular lung fluid approximates to that given in WO93/15028, and has a pH of around pH 7.4, the mechanism for clearing fibres involves their attack by macrophages. It is known that the pH of the physiological saline present where the macrophages contact fibres is significantly lower (around pH 4.5) and this has an effect on solubility of inorganic fibres [see “In-vitro dissolution rate of mineral fibres at pH 4.5 and 7.4—A new mathematical tool to evaluate the dependency an composition” Torben Knudsen and Marianne Guldberg, Glass Sci. Technol. 78(205) No. 3].
WO94/15883 disclosed a number of such fibres usable as refractory insulation at temperatures up to 1260° C. or more. As with WO93/15028, this patent required that the alkali metal oxide content should be kept low, but indicated that some alkaline earth silicate fibres could tolerate higher levels of alkali metal oxide than others. However, levels of 0.3% and 0.4% by weight Na2O were suspected of causing increased shrinkage in materials for use as insulation at 1260° C.
WO97/16386 disclosed fibres usable as refractory insulation at temperatures of up to 1260° C. or more. These fibres comprised MgO, SiO2, and optionally ZrO2 as principal constituents. These fibres are stated to require substantially no alkali metal oxides other than as trace impurities (present at levels of hundredths of a percent at most calculated as alkali metal oxide). The fibres have a general composition
SiO265-86%MgO14-35%with the components MgO and SiO2 comprising at least 82.5% by weight of the fibre, the balance being named constituents and viscosity modifiers.
WO2003/059835 discloses certain calcium silicate fibres in which La2O3 or other lanthanide additives are used to improve the strength of the fibres and blanket made from the fibres. This patent application does not mention alkali metal oxide levels, but amounts in the region of ˜0.5 wt % were disclosed in fibres intended for use as insulation at up to 1260° C. or more.
WO2006/048610 disclosed that for AES fibres it was advantageous to mechanical and thermal properties to include small amounts of alkali metal oxides.
The scope of such low biopersistence fibres is limited, in that above about 1300° C. they tend to deteriorate in performance.
Alternative low biopersistence fibres that have been proposed are alkaline earth aluminates. Such materials have been suggested as calcium aluminate (EP0586797) and strontium aluminate (WO96/04214). Such fibres are not produced commercially.
The applicants have developed sol-gel fibres comprising aluminosilicates having significant additions of alkaline earth metal oxides or alkali metal oxides and these are subject of International patent application No. PCT/GB2006/004182.